


Lust.

by Glasses_Levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I don't know, I've put off writing this for so long I have no motivation, M/M, Woo boy, it's very gay, prepare your butts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasses_Levi/pseuds/Glasses_Levi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi meet at a nightclub and things get.. Interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust.

**Author's Note:**

> I have put off writing this for so long woo boy, my muse for writing has just been horrible. This is part one of two because I had to get SOMETHING out at least. So sadly there is no butt stuff in this chapter, that's for the next part - whenever I decide to write it. I just need motivation really, so the summer is good for that. So anyway. Yeah, smut in the next chapter but I hope you enjoy anyway. Also I haven't went over this at all, it's a first draft so any grammatical errors I apologize for in advance.

Lust. Plain and simple undeniable and pure animalistic lust. The type that has your heart skipping a beat and your breath catching in an involuntary hitch of breath which makes your cheeks dust a shade of sultry red and a stuttered groan pass slightly parted lips, catching momentarily before finally escaping in something that could only be described as a sound of pure sexual want.  
Lust. Defined by the two feelings of sexual want. Aching desire. Desire that two people, completely different people, people of different backgrounds, people that could be close, but also people who could not know a single thing about each other. It was a simple art in that sense. A quick fuck. Something which so many people engaged in each and every day, so they could get the release of pent up sexual tension and frustration in one go, then they could just leave.  
Leave, just go about their life, back to a casual care free college life, house life, working. something, something, maybe even nothing. Life. Maybe activities such as quick fucks were just fun for them. Stress relief. Something they did often. Then they could easily go back to doing their own thing.  
In some cases, the person could go back to their life, perhaps filled with something like stress inducing coursework. Which I have a pretty good idea that it is made up of twenty percent sleep deprived student tears and ten percent stress.. Okay, maybe more stress than that. Maybe that’s why people engage in such acts. It means no stress. No bond needed. No emotions. No worries. Most of all, no feelings.  
But then there’s the other type of lust, the type which isn’t just a quick fuck. The one where there was actual feeling, a bond.  
A Touch. The touch with feelings such as that is so much more exhilarating, the feeling, the sensation. The feeling of hands trailing over each other’s skin, as if a flame was being set off, a spark had been set to light, flickering dimly before spreading like wildfire. Tingles of lingering desire. Leaving goose bumps in their wake every time hands touched hands or skin touched skin. It was Meaningful. The want to know the other. To learn every dip and curve of each other’s bodies. The want to know if they are okay. That they want you also. The sheer need to be with them.  
But, in the case of that, feelings. Feelings were present and feelings are what we all crave right? Even if we don’t really think about it. That’s what most of us strive to get, feelings. Feelings and love.  
Even if you don’t believe in the fanatical belief of ‘True love’, which many people have differing opinions on. Some claim that there is such a thing as ‘Love at first sight.’ Where two people joined by the red string of fate -- if you believe in that also, the cliché of two star crossed lovers gaze’s meet from across a street or from the other side of the room at some teenage party where it’s utterly astounding that the police haven’t been called, the room filled to the brim with seduction which could well be palpable in the air. Most of the rooms smell like sex and to top it off, put the cherry on top, the room is full of too many drunk guys and girls to ever be safe, or legal for that fact.  
Overly horny teenagers grinding on everything with a heartbeat, grinding on each other in a dimly lit room with the thumping and pulsating music that reverberated through the air that practically had them on their feet straight away. A typical scene in one of these places -- as could almost be expected. People grinding on each other until they end up cumming very messily in their pants and end up severely embarrassed.  
That, or they take it ‘to the bedroom’, then it ends up in rough sex which end in waking up the morning after and doing that stupid thing where they then fist pump the air in triumph and hiss the word ‘yessss!!’ and they can’t get over the fact that, wow, they managed to get lucky, nice. Then leading on to maybe exchanging phone numbers, Facebook, taking that step which meant taking ‘to the next level’, upgrading from it being a simple fuck and now start to slowing and gradually establish a relationship. Leading to them realising their feelings, that they were, so to say, ‘fated for one another’ which once again rounded back to the relation of ‘true love.’ 

Then there is the people who claim bullshit, it’s attraction. That’s what they say. Just attraction, plain and simple, nothing more, nothing less. But yet they still end up head over heels for the other even so. So in a way can you really call the prospect of true love unrealistic? Sure you can think ‘fate’ is a bit farfetched for real life, but the feeling of wanting to stay with someone forever, be with one person for your whole life and not cheat. People are lucky to find that one person.  
Some find that one person; they find them and feel absolutely ecstatic. On top of the world in a sense, even if just for a little while. The type that would make them shift heaven and hell to be with that one person. But all that can change in just an instant. They get drunk one night, make one bad move and have to watch as the life they dedicated solely devoted to loving and caring – delivering affectionate feelings to that one person. That world they had built can crumple before their very eyes like dry pastry. The reason why I say pastry? Is because of the undeniable fact that, sadly. You can’t put crumbled pastry back together, it’s dry, if you try to put it back together, It just crumbles further. They could slip into a state of nullibicity, with no clear recollection of what they did to screw up so bad and why they can’t put the pieces back together. 

But.  
That wasn’t the case for two guys. Fully – Well, tilting within the range of what could be considered as sobriety. Were still able to make coherent and hopefully wise decisions for themselves. Which hopefully wouldn’t end up with one of them – possibly both, passed out in the back of some alley somewhere.  
So, I think we all know the decision they made. It was just a simple fuck. Yes, just that. No strings attached, right? Nothing more, nothing less. Just as I had explained. A fling at some random party to which they didn’t have any idea how they had got there, and didn’t really care at this point. They just knew they weren’t going to leave alone if they could help it tonight.  
Eren. Your stereotypical loud college student, majoring in arts. God knows how many times his friends had walked into his room only to be met with him asleep over his desk, the room smelling of oil pants. Paint pallet in the middle of the room, Eren himself with paint smudged on his face, a blue smudge on his cheek, a red smudge on the other, his T-shirt and jeans having scattered splodges of paint on them.  
He enjoyed what he did, even if It wore him out.  
Levi. A student majoring in coding. Just like Eren. Only in Levi’s case, he had the rather unpleasant -- is his view at least, to have two friends of his, Erwin and Hanji. Constantly walking in and pestering him to speak to them, go get food, go out more, eat more, and go to bed. You name it. Being a student who actually wants to succeed in life. Unlike them, He didn’t get life handed to him. Erwin was guaranteed a well-paid job in his father’s company. Hanji, as simple as they may seem, and overly eccentric. Was actually quite the brainbox. Always putting both his and Erwin’s grades to shame. But on many occasions had Erwin or Hanji – perhaps even both. Walked in to find him awake at ridiculous hours, or came to go get breakfast and drag him along with them only to find him awake, and upon confronting him about it, just getting a grunt of reply that implied he hadn’t actually slept in two days.  
They were both hopelessly stressed out, why they even chose to come to a party was probably unknown to even them. Did they even really have a reason? To un-wind? Have some fun? Maybe just get it all over and done with in one quick session so they would be able to focus more on their work which needed done rather than the stupid pre-pubescent urge to do things that they weren’t supposed to. Things usually involving a bed, and another person… You get what I’m hinting at here?  
Of course, how you want to imagine they met. It started with the normal cliché, ‘eyes meet from across the room.’ W-O-W factor. The fact that they both caught sight of the other and simultaneously thought ‘Holy fuck he’s hot.’, Or something more along the censored route. Both taking advantage of the fact which was practically handed to them which was the fact there was far too many people on the floor for the two of them to be caught trying to discreetly check each other out in those too-tight-to-be-legal jeans. Which was good in the case that the other had no idea, no idea at all, that they were also being checked out by the guy with the ass to die for. It was strange though, sometimes, they could almost feel a gaze on them.. But it wasn’t unheard of, there was a lot of people here. Simply being checked out was almost normal, it came with the whole atmosphere. The whole club scene cliché. But this was different. It was a whole different feeling, a whole different type of gaze. Sultry. Involuntary shivers. Almost being able to feel the small tug of a lower lip between teeth and corners of slightly upturned lips twitching into a small smirk from the other side of the room.  
Eren’s eyes trailed down the figure of the guy he had spent most of the night checking out, but hadn’t actually done any hitting of sorts yet, if you were supposed to hit on some random guy at a club. But, knowing his luck, he would use some lame pick up line which would make anyone cringe. So maybe he was doomed to not get lucky on this faithful night. Damn his ass looked insanely good in those skinny jeans.. Eren couldn’t seem to take his eyes off this guy. The fabric of a plain T-shirt doing absolutely nothing to hide the obvious toned muscles underneath his clothes, he just about had an insatiable urge to run his hands up said chest.  
His gaze flickered up, only to meet with the very guy he just so happened to have been checking out maybe not as discreetly as he would like to have been, seeing as he was practically undressing this guy with his eyes. But, if there is some sort of god, they surely gave him one hell of a solid, seeing as he could see that as soon as Eren’s gaze left the current person on his mind’s, he could clearly see that when his eyes met the others, it seemed, Eren wasn’t the only one thinking along the lines that he was.  
Both Eren and this man were thinking along the lines of something a little more fun. Practically undressing each other with their eyes. They both were. So Eren couldn’t really be held responsible, right?  
Good.  
Of course, fate had it that his admiration of this man was soon interrupted and cut short by said guy himself. However, Eren had to admit, in the best possible way.  
“Like what you see, Brat?”  
Wow, brat. That was new. Wait, since when did This guy get so close? Now seeing him from up close, Eren found that he was a good head taller than the current being of his desires. Not that Eren was complaining. No, He was far too busy admiring this guy from up close now. And annoyingly, Somehow, this guy seemed to be even more perfect up close.  
Well, he was sure as hell not going to go home alone if he could help it. Especially now.  
“Perhaps.” Was the almost cheeky tease of a response from Eren. Even if he had actually no idea how to actually manage to get lucky in this sort of background yet, let’s just say Eren wasn’t really a fan of clubs. But if this man right here was at a party and Eren knew – He would definitely go. Just to be able to rather discreetly hit on him. Maybe.  
His words then followed by a rather bold request. One he didn’t even know he could ask before that moment.  
“You got a name?” Since when did he become so overly confident? But there was something about the way that the man’s eyebrows quirked in an almost amused manner, as if accepting a challenge of some sort. A small tug at the corners of his lips into a small smirk.  
“Levi.”  
Well that was a name sorted. Levi, not a common name. But it rolled off Eren’s tongue in a way that he liked when he tested it by saying a “Levi.” In response to get to know the pronunciation of sorts, really just because he liked how it sounded. Not that He would admit that in a million years to the very man standing in front of him. So close..  
He could just reach out and take a hold of the man in front of him, The posture of Levi just really seemed to be tempting Eren’s patience, as if he knew that Eren found him absolutely irresistible. But then again, Eren wouldn’t be surprized if he did.  
But, that meant that now Eren could get down to business if this ‘Levi’ wasn’t just sending him mixed signals.  
However, just his luck, just as quickly as Eren thought he had control of the situation, the means to actually be the one doing the pitching instead of the catching, that power was almost too easily wretched from him and the tables were well and truly filled.. and turned.. and thrown across the goddam room.  
“Well, pretty boy.” Pretty boy?! What was Levi getting at calling Eren a Pretty boy?! What was that code for, boy toy? No idea. Let’s just say Eren wasn’t all too familiar with the meanings behind phrases such as that. Slipping in one small word before letting Levi continue.  
“Eren.”  
Said to signify his name. Let Levi know that he too had a name. The smirk he saw once before, appearing again and tugging at the lips which had also happened too beforehand, Lips which were wet with the drink of amber liquid he had been drinking before he spoke, lips which looked so tempting enticing and downright kissable to poor Eren.  
“Well, Eren.”  
Levi continued. Leaving no time for Eren to respond. This guy.. Was he always like this? Always never leaving time to respond? If so, Eren could see that little trait getting on his nerves, but only a little. He was sure everything else would compensate for that little thing.  
This was where the tables turned on Eren , was thinking he had all the control here. Confident. Cocky almost. But not for long. As Levi would soon lead him to know. Well, not lead, more or less hit him square in the face with it.  
“Tell me this, am I going to get to fuck your brains out, leaving you all fucked out by the end of the night. Or am I wasting my time checking out your pretty ass in those jeans.”  
Woah. Well that was unexpected.  
How was Eren supposed to react to that? Well, it was pretty damn obvious that Levi found the upmost amusement in seeing Erens cheeks go from their drunk flush to a light rouge thanks to him now getting flustered.  
Well, now he knew Levi’s character. Blunt.  
Eren wasn’t just going to stand back and let this Levi make a fool out of him, he had a reputation to keep up – which wasn’t much of a reputation at that. But that is beside the point. The point is he sure as hell wasn’t going to let himself get all flustered by some guy he just met being about as suggestive as an ice cream in a desert.  
No. This was a challenge. And Eren would be damned if he was to deny a challenge and not grab it with two hands. No, He had experience in this thanks to a certain asshat named Jean Kirschtein. He was experienced in the art of accepting and carrying out challenges handed to him whole heartedly.  
“If you’re good.” Was how Eren replied.  
Eren didn’t want to come off as easy, god no. Besides, perhaps it would be fun to see just how far Levi was willing to go to get into the pants he just about promised to take off just a few second ago.  
As for what Eren meant by good – he meant Levi would have to play his cards right, but that was just really a ploy to sheath the urge he already had to rip whatever clothes Levi had on off.  
“Good?” The tone in Levi’s voice seemed almost amused, He seemed to accept the challenge. It was plain to see that he knew that it was a challenge.  
But then it also seemed like he was all for a challenge like the one Eren had suggested.  
Levi was certainly one to push his luck when it came to challenges. Because next thing Eren knew, he felt arms slipping around his waist. And he was just about guaranteed the fact that Levi was one to take what he wants when he wants it.  
And in all honesty, Eren couldn’t actually find it in himself to argue even the slightest. I mean, who would?  
A slight grin on Erens face, a flash of pearly white teeth. And Levi found himself contemplating how good those teeth would feel scraping against his lips, his neck, his…  
This kid, he was something else, Eren actually had the sheer audacity to speak back to him. Deny Levi just what it was he wanted.  
“Don’t get too confident. I could just walk out of here alone.”  
Well, this Eren kid was definitely a brat. There was no denying that. It was completely and utterly astounding that this guy hadn’t been swept away some other guy though. After all, Eren was the pure image of gorgeous. The dark hair, the way it fell messily over his forehead and did wonders to frame that perfect jaw and facial structure. But most of all. Eren had stunning eyes. Emerald green. Deep forest green, You would almost swear they sparkled.  
But what drew Levi to him most, was the sparkle of mischief that was obvious in Eren’s eyes. It presented a challenge. It had been ages since he had a good challenge on his hands. Or in his hands in the case that Eren was in his arms, and he didn’t seem to be complaining.  
“Well, then I’ll just have to convince you to stay, yes?”  
Eren must be a lot drunker then he first anticipated because Levi was totally not leaning up to kiss him, totally not pulling on the fabric of Eren’s shirt almost impatiently with his hands, of course suggesting they get out of here as soon as possible. Totally not letting his hot breath fan against Eren’s lips in a momentarily pause which Levi must have known would drive Eren all sorts of crazy.  
Eren was definitely more drunk then he anticipated.  
-  
The sound seemed to fade into the background seeing as Eren was obviously doing something a lot more interesting than paying attention to the multitude of drunk teenagers in the room, or the music, which was far louder than it should be, and once again – it was a wonder that the police hadn’t shown up with a noise complaint yet.  
However, that could wait ‘til later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, I'd appreciate any feedback, maybe it would help me get off my ass and write for once. But yeah, my twitter is @Glasses_Levi if you want to go check me out. Until next time!


End file.
